<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buy a Trance-Dream of Mr Wines by LokiumO2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010514">Buy a Trance-Dream of Mr Wines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiumO2/pseuds/LokiumO2'>LokiumO2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallen London | Echo Bazaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feast of the Exceptional Rose (Fallen London), Marriage, Other, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiumO2/pseuds/LokiumO2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>请点击带下划线的超链接进行跳转。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Player Character (Fallen London)/Mr Wines (Fallen London)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>请点击带下划线的超链接进行跳转。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>婚姻幻象编织者</strong>
</p><p>店主身着琉璃绿色的西装，出售关于爱情长存的幻想。每份购买都包括三个迷梦，将恍若终生的梦境安置在你睡眠一角。</p><p>
  <strong>买一份红酒先生的迷梦</strong>
</p><p>在品尝过形形色色的迷梦之后，你似乎发现了这家店的隐藏菜单。</p><p>
  <strong>高级定制</strong>
</p><p>连最无可救药的瘾君子每天浪费在蜜巢的时间也没有你在迷梦中那么多。店主已经熟知你的口味，并不吝于与跟常客交谈。你偶尔会问「这个你尝过吗」以咨询对方的意见。还有「如果我一次吃下三片会怎样」，「这些晶体可以用来磨制镜片吗」。这类问题得到的答复通常是「你大可以尝试，我不为后果负责」。甚至当你轻佻地问出「有你自己的迷梦卖吗」时，你也没有被直接拒绝。</p><p>「恐怕您负担不起。」店主犹豫片刻才回答，也许是把「我可不便宜」这样的话吞了回去。那就太露骨了，不是吗？</p><p>你转而谈起你做过的梦。寡妇讲述的故事里那位斗篷特使，还有出席你与珍妮婚礼的领主，总是带给你电光石火般的似曾相识感。你赞赏地表示正是这些细节让迷梦的质感更加真实。然而，有时候那个身影几乎和梦境的主角同样真实——</p><p>店主听懂了你的暗示。「是的，我们得到了这位领主的许可。但研制还不完善，因此没有公开发售。当然，如果您乐意的话，尝试一片也无伤大雅。虽然我无法保证后续的发展，至少能按您的意愿开个好头——一个怎样的婚礼才符合你们的身份呢？」</p><p> </p><p>（跳转）</p><p>
  <strong>筹备婚礼</strong>
</p><p>往常店主用表格记录顾客的各项要求，这次换成了笔记本。「请您尽情想象，不要顾虑我们的能力。我们有最杰出的作家、思想家和艺术家为您服务。」</p><p>&gt;（选项一）</p><p>
  <strong>红酒先生是巴扎的领主，你是一位卓越的伦敦市民</strong>
</p><p>让烟花照亮城市的所有尖顶和废墟，你们的婚礼会比一切节日都要盛大。</p><p>
  <a href="#section0002">跳转</a>
</p><p>&gt;（选项二）</p><p>
  <strong>红酒先生是巴扎的领主，你是黑夜解放的中坚力量</strong>
</p><p>你们的意见不总是一致。但爱高于政治、超越道德、藐视律法。</p><p>
  <a href="#section0003">跳转</a>
</p><p>&gt;（选项三）</p><p>
  <strong>红酒先生是巴扎的领主，你是玫瑰陛下指定的大使</strong>
</p><p>金色的蜂蜜与玫瑰色的阿塔尔，像河流交汇于你们相握的掌心。</p><p>
  <a href="#section0004">跳转</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>红酒先生是巴扎的领主，你是一位卓越的伦敦市民</strong>
</p><p>让烟花照亮城市的所有尖顶和废墟，你们的婚礼会比一切节日都要盛大。</p><p>
  <strong>模范的富翁，忠实的朋友，理想的丈夫</strong>
</p><p>「最高的规格，」店主一边听一边记录在笔记本上，最后向你总结你的需求，「场地，越大越好；宾客，越多越好；还有什么？当然——祝福，我们的经验是，在婚礼上听到来客对伴侣的祝福、赞美和羡慕是非常有利于提高幸福感的。」</p><p>确认订单之后，店主询问了你的住址。「我认为没有必要向您重申药片和宝石的用法了。另外，为了感谢您近日的光顾，这次我们提供送货上门服务。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>在睡眠的边缘</strong>
</p><p>第一个迷梦在你快要入睡时出现了：在你常走的街道上，一条你从未注意到的侧巷吸引了你。这边来，难道你不好奇小巷的尽头是什么吗？那柔和的颜色既非青柠又非翡翠，会是什么呢？</p><p>
  <strong>沉入梦境</strong>
</p><p>婚礼开始了。</p><p>
  <strong>是的，就应该是这样。</strong>
</p><p>人们仰望着你。穷人从贫民窟的臭水沟里仰望你。富人挤在巴扎侧街仰望你。流浪儿爬上最高的屋顶仰望你。学者们在废墟的撞击坑里仰望你。</p><p>因为你站在光里。你和一位领主十指相扣，另外两只手共同推开大门。光芒从你们背后的长廊漫溢而出，将一颗太阳镶嵌在尖顶上。他们仰望着你，因为他们早已忘记世间有这样的东西，如此明亮，如此遥远。在这里你几乎可以触及地海的穹顶，甚至能听见伪星的窃窃私语。</p><p>接着你们走下台阶，红毯像血色的瀑布一样垂落。离你们更近的来宾必须带上特制的透镜，才能避免在你们的婚礼中毁掉自己的眼睛。当然，梅维尔帽业非常荣幸地成为了赞助商之一，确保在寄送请柬时就附上了一切必要的观礼设备。</p><p>
  <a href="#section0005">下一个梦</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>红酒先生是巴扎的领主，你是黑夜解放的中坚力量</strong>
</p><p>你们的意见不总是一致。但爱高于政治、超越道德、藐视律法。</p><p>
  <strong>家庭、私有制和城市的堕落</strong>
</p><p>有经验的蜂蜜爱好者都知道，即使是通过梦境，拜访钢铁共和国仍然是一件极其危险的事情。店主在你提出婚礼选址于钢铁共和国的要求时迟疑了片刻，最后说，「我会尽力的。」那就好。诚然，那里是一片危险的土地，但还有什么比危险更能带来激情呢？</p><p>确认订单之后，店主询问了你的住址。「我认为没有必要向您重申药片和宝石的用法了。另外，为了感谢您近日的光顾，这次我们提供送货上门服务。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>在睡眠的边缘</strong>
</p><p>第一个迷梦在你快要入睡时出现了：在你常走的街道上，一条你从未注意到的侧巷吸引了你。这边来，难道你不好奇小巷的尽头是什么吗？那柔和的颜色既非青柠又非翡翠，会是什么呢？</p><p>
  <strong>沉入梦境</strong>
</p><p>婚礼开始了。</p><p>
  <strong>是的，就应该是这样。</strong>
</p><p>婚礼筹备用的时间比你预计的要长，因为愉快的反对派一直在热心帮忙。其实你很乐意听取他的建议，如果不是他总能提出无穷的新建议的话。总而言之，在一个大多数方面都比较接近常识的日子，你们的婚礼开始了。</p><p>算上反对派先生，大概有半个日历会出席。虽然他表明自己更愿意以一种既在场又缺席的状态参加你们的婚礼。「但有人告诉我钢铁共和国的科学目前还不能令一只猫既死又活。是的，世界上还是有连红科学都做不到的事。」他向你感叹道，「第三条路是最难走的路。」这也是他对你和领主之间的婚姻的看法吗？</p><p>你的同僚纷纷向你致以美好的祝愿，他们大多数只是礼节性地向红酒先生致意，甚至有意无意地忽略了他。但至少没有人蠢到在婚礼上暗杀新人。美中不足的是那天你醉得格外快，不知道是律法影响了酒精的代谢速率，还是你真的不知不觉就喝多了。你们坐在婚礼的花车上，游行般穿过广场与街巷。你在一片喧哗和骚动感到天旋地转，也许是真的天旋地转，但你也分不清了。恍惚中似乎有人向你献辞，那个身影立于高墙之下，声音仿佛从很远的地方传来。「愿你们的爱情如同这面墙，历经沧桑依然屹立不变。」</p><p>
  <a href="#section0006">下一个梦</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>红酒先生是巴扎的领主，你是玫瑰陛下指定的大使</strong>
</p><p>金色的蜂蜜与玫瑰色的阿塔尔，像河流交汇于你们相握的掌心。</p><p>
  <strong>埃拉加巴卢斯的永恒玫瑰</strong>
</p><p>「考虑到帕布拉的地理学，我不建议将婚礼地点定在亚珀。」店主皱起眉，「诚实地说，让迷梦与亚珀的道路交汇，其后果是我无法预料的。您愿意考虑风险更小的选择吗？譬如皇家伯利恒酒店？我们会确保最大程度地还原亚珀般的体验。」你接受了店主的建议。店主报以一个轻松的微笑，「当然，我听说那里是个度蜜月的好地方。」</p><p>确认订单之后，店主询问了你的住址。「我认为没有必要向您重申药片和宝石的用法了。另外，为了感谢您近日的光顾，这次我们提供送货上门服务。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>在睡眠的边缘</strong>
</p><p>第一个迷梦在你快要入睡时出现了：在你常走的街道上，一条你从未注意到的侧巷吸引了你。这边来，难道你不好奇小巷的尽头是什么吗？那柔和的颜色既非青柠又非翡翠，会是什么呢？</p><p>
  <strong>沉入梦境</strong>
</p><p>婚礼开始了。</p><p>
  <strong>是的，就应该是这样。</strong>
</p><p>皇家伯利恒酒店的大礼堂重新装修过了。「罗马风格」，迎合红酒先生的喜好，他们是这么说的。你并不确定所谓的罗马室内建筑风格是怎样，大概连萨默塞特学院的艺术史教授也说不清楚，可靠的史料太少了。不过你的伴侣看起来还算满意。这里确实有些人还记得罗马是什么样子。他们一定很有用，很珍贵，作为一种行走的历史——不论他们还能不能走得动路。</p><p>酒店经理非但同意了工程浩大的翻修，还主动提出担任你们的婚礼主持人。「从第一个爱情故事被书写以来，我见证过多少爱啊！但很少有哪一次我像今天这样被深深打动——」他的确很擅长这份工作，驾轻就熟地调动气氛，有条不紊地推动每一个流程。</p><p>终于，当宾客都酒酣耳热，分不清镜中的倒影与眼中的重影。天空在筵席上方翻转，就像它曾为金宫翻转，令帕拉庭山沐浴着馥郁的香气。玫瑰花瓣如同海啸般倾泻而下，淹没了人们绯红的面颊。啊！亚珀！在窒息感让你惊醒前，另一种熟悉的感觉击中了你。你想起了亚珀。这是梦！是的，这是一个梦。你用尽最后的力气回头望向你的爱人。置身于惊慌和恐惧的暴风眼，他端坐在自己的位置上，好像那是一个王座。</p><p>他与你对视。他笑了。</p><p>你向他伸手。你能够挽留这个时刻吗？</p><p>你醒了过来。</p><p>
  <a href="#section0007">下一个梦</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>再一次，在睡眠的边缘</strong>
</p><p>第二个迷梦来时是你所熟知的样子。香茅的气息，还有那漂浮摇晃的感觉……</p><p>睡眠到来了。</p><p>红酒先生总是回家很晚。他已经厌倦了吗？又开始另觅新欢？还是说他需要在你的视线之外处理一些秘密事务？你独自站在门口，等待着你夜不归宿的伴侣，等待着一个答案。</p><p>当他推门而入，你闻到了他身上的香水味。这就是你所等待的吗？</p><p>&gt;（选项一）</p><p>
  <strong>吻他</strong>
</p><p>没有什么问题是来一发不能解决的，如果有就再来一发。</p><p>
  <a href="#section0008">跳转</a>
</p><p>&gt;（选项二）</p><p>
  <strong>扇他一耳光</strong>
</p><p>你必须约束你的配偶，无人有权干涉，哪怕巴扎本人也不行。这是家庭事务。</p><p>
  <a href="#section0009">跳转</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>再一次，在睡眠的边缘</strong>
</p><p>第二个迷梦来时是你所熟知的样子。香茅的气息，还有那漂浮摇晃的感觉……</p><p>睡眠到来了。</p><p>红酒先生总是回家很晚。他已经厌倦了吗？又开始另觅新欢？还是说他需要在你的视线之外处理一些秘密事务？你独自站在门口，等待着你夜不归宿的伴侣，等待着一个答案。</p><p>当他推门而入，你闻到了他身上的香水味。这就是你所等待的吗？</p><p>&gt;（选项一）</p><p>
  <strong>吻他</strong>
</p><p>没有什么问题是来一发不能解决的，如果有就再来一发。</p><p>
  <a href="#section0008">跳转</a>
</p><p>&gt;（选项二）</p><p>
  <strong>找机会跟踪他</strong>
</p><p>无论他去何方，你都紧密相随。</p><p>
  <a href="#section0010">跳转</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>再一次，在睡眠的边缘</strong>
</p><p>第二个迷梦来时是你所熟知的样子。香茅的气息，还有那漂浮摇晃的感觉……</p><p>睡眠到来了。</p><p>红酒先生总是回家很晚。他已经厌倦了吗？又开始另觅新欢？还是说他需要在你的视线之外处理一些秘密事务？你独自站在门口，等待着你夜不归宿的伴侣，等待着一个答案。</p><p>当他推门而入，你闻到了他身上的香水味。这就是你所等待的吗？</p><p>&gt;（选项一）</p><p>
  <strong>吻他</strong>
</p><p>没有什么问题是来一发不能解决的，如果有就再来一发。</p><p>
  <a href="#section0008">跳转</a>
</p><p>&gt;（选项二）</p><p>
  <strong>问他去了哪里</strong>
</p><p>叩门，你就为他开门。提问，他就给你答案。</p><p>
  <a href="#section0011">跳转</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>吻他</strong>
</p><p>没有什么问题是来一发不能解决的，如果有就再来一发。</p><p>
  <strong>干得漂亮</strong>
</p><p>你用一个吻打断了他一切未说出口的解释，并且将手伸到斗篷底下抱住了他。你摸到了交织的绸带和蝴蝶结。那是一个束腰，手感上相当精致。</p><p>当他回抱住你并且回应你的吻，你顺势用你精湛熟练的技巧解开了束腰。要知道在一个透支肺活量的深吻中完成这项工作是加倍困难的。不愧是你。</p><p>你总能让领主满意。</p><p>后来他再也没有让你等待过。他和你一起出席的每一场必要和多余的宴会，毫不掩饰对你的爱意，以言辞，以动作，以亲密的甚至下流的方式。没有人能够忽视你对他的重要性。你走到哪里都是人群的中心，即使红酒先生不在场时亦是如此。商人恭维你，探听市场行情的内幕。罪犯恳求你，渴望获得高层的豁免。革命者接近你，为了刺探任何与领主有关的消息。</p><p>还有翼手目生物学家，他们跟自己的研究对象一样不善言谈，但他们的话还是传到了你耳边。据说在叛国女皇的海外领土上，还有更多未被发现的蝙蝠形态值得研究。据说地外空间的尺度是及其庞大的。据说想要操一只太空蝙蝠，你必须拥有一根歼星舰级大屌，大到能够唤醒地表人的生殖崇拜。歼星舰？那是一种大型驱逐舰吗？随便吧，就当作对你的恭维好了。</p><p>
  <a href="#section0012">下一个梦</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>扇他一耳光</strong>
</p><p>你必须约束你的配偶，无人有权干涉，哪怕巴扎本人也不行。这是家庭事务。</p><p>
  <strong>不可挽回</strong>
</p><p>他的动作迅捷如闪电。你还没反应过来，手腕已经被牢牢握住。并不太疼。他总是记得控制力度。也许他始终提醒着自己，对他而言，你毕竟是一只脆弱的低位生物。</p><p>但你也挣脱不开。他把你逼退到门边，你退无可退，只能抬头看他。他的脸藏在斗篷的阴影中，他朝你微笑，「你真淘气。」</p><p>那笑容令你毛骨悚然。你不由得想起那些口耳相传的恐怖故事，关于某个试图偷窃巴扎的小贼如何被领主惩罚，关于他被释放后整天念叨的那些疯言疯语，关于他被噩梦吞噬殆尽的人生。你的思绪很快被打断。「你还是不专心。」他说，「你需要一点惩罚。」</p><p>但领主是多么仁慈啊！他将另一只爪子搭上你的后颈，用指尖轻轻刺破你的皮肤。他开口说话，你颈上的血迹开始灼痛，而快感伴随着痛楚席卷全身。这就是他给你的惩罚，纯粹的、直接的、漫长得几乎永无止境的高潮。如果那个失败的窃贼得到的惩罚跟你一样，他一定会不惜一切代价重蹈覆辙。当然，他没有你那么幸运。领主的仁慈只赐给你一个人。</p><p>后来一个个漫长的夜晚逝去，你在黑暗中呼唤着他的名字。你得不到回应。不，你并不思念他。但你的身体比你诚实。血红的印记在你后颈上燃烧，你的皮肤燃烧，你的欲望燃烧，把你烧得空空荡荡。伦敦最昂贵的妓院，最放荡的沙龙，最高不可攀的交际花，最经验丰富的女主人，没有一个比得上他，没有一个懂得你的饥渴。直到那时你才明白他说过的话，什么才是他所说的惩罚。</p><p>
  <a href="#section0012">下一个梦</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>找机会跟踪他</strong>
</p><p>无论他去何方，你都紧密相随。</p><p>
  <strong>直到地海尽头</strong>
</p><p>追踪他比你想象得要容易，因为他并没有刻意避开你，就像平时他也并不避开某些话题，即使他所说的话可能被黑夜解放所利用。唯一的阻碍其实是伦敦的城市规划。每一次你跟丢都是因为迷失在深深浅浅的死胡同里，只好无可奈何地看他从高空掠过。</p><p>是他终结了你徒劳的尝试。最后一次，他发现了你。他向你俯冲下来，就像猎鹰瞄准猎物。你来不及闪避，就被他横抱起来。 「你想我了吗？」他带着你重新回到高空，「跑这么远来找我？」</p><p>没等你说话，他又接着问道，「我向你道歉。我应该多花点时间陪你的。你想去哪儿玩？地表？钢铁共和国？你的同事通常在哪里度蜜月呢？」</p><p>他提及你的同事，他们里面只有一小部分人想要杀死他，或许其中就有几位正在追踪你们。其他人各有千奇百怪的目的。你想起一个梦。不，不是现在这个，不止你一个人做过，也许不只是一个梦。在那个似梦非梦的时刻，所有的灯光都熄灭，所有的生命都像烛火在风中摇曳，你要去哪儿？这不重要。在无尽长夜中，目的地失去意义，道路失去意义，意义失去意义。重要的是和谁在一起。</p><p>你正和一位领主在一起，确切地说，你在他怀里。你没有回答，他也就不停下。透过耳畔呼啸的风声，你能听见他愉快地向你讲述沿途的风光与故事。你们飞越明暗交织的河流，看着它如何沟通上下方的两片大海。你们飞越血红色的地狱殖民地，他用斗篷或者某些特殊方法为你挡住了刺鼻的硫磺气味。当你们一路向南，终于抵达地海的最南端，在机械震怒的轰鸣中，你们陷入了沉默。</p><p>「你会离开我吗？」他终于开口。</p><p>「死亡也无法将你我分离。」你说。这是一个承诺。</p><p>
  <a href="#section0013">下一个梦</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>问他去了哪里</strong>
</p><p>叩门，你就为他开门。提问，他就给你答案。</p><p>
  <strong>家是心之所在</strong>
</p><p>他说他很忙。可以理解。毕竟你的大使职位只要求你承担少量礼节性工作，而他作为领主可能确实会忙于处理种种政治经济事务。你问他你能不能帮上忙。「那就再好不过了。」他有些别扭地回答你。显然他并不习惯向别人道谢，那微微局促的神情让他看起来更可爱了。</p><p>你开始参与他的工作。他为你倒酒，你伴他入梦。这真的是工作吗？不可否认，这就是他所管辖的领域。你们探讨酒的品质，评估蜜的风味，设定价格和税率。当一天结束，你从梦中醒来，向他感叹在梦里连工作也是如此轻松惬意。他说有你的生活就是幸福的，而你也为此感到幸福。于是一天天过去，一个梦落在另一个梦上，像新的城市覆盖了旧的城市。</p><p>有一次——那是工作的梦还是游戏的梦？那不重要——那是他的梦还是你的梦？那已经无法区分——你记得那时，有什么刚刚结束，或是什么正要开始，你们听到琴歌声从远处传来。「那是什么歌？」他问，「我曾在金帐中听过。」「亚珀的街道上常有人唱。」你告诉他，「那是关于家乡的歌。」</p><p>你们循着歌声而去，歌者不倦地吟唱着失落的日子。那时阳光仍然照耀哈拉和林，马头琴的琴弦轻颤，银树的树叶舒卷。你们伴着旋律哼唱，一曲终了时你恍然惊醒，问他「那你的家又在哪里呢？」</p><p>他将爪子按在你的胸膛上，以你心跳的节律，一字一顿地说，「我的家在这里。」</p><p>
  <a href="#section0014">下一个梦</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>最后一次</strong>
</p><p>最后一个迷梦到来，呈现了你与红酒先生共度的最后一段时光。</p><p>梦到这里就要告别了。</p><p>
  <strong>做最后一个梦</strong>
</p><p>你老了。他没有。难道他是不朽的吗？</p><p>
  <strong>是的，就应该是这样。</strong>
</p><p>死亡可以逃脱，衰老却不可避免。漫长的岁月过去，带走了你们之间的亲密、激情与渴望，留下了你肌肤上的皱纹和斑点，还有眼睛里浑浊的云翳。</p><p>红酒先生搬回他自己在巴扎上的那个尖顶，很少再来找你。而你刚好趁他不在，寻找一切对抗年龄和疾病的方法，不论它们是合法或非法的。格布兰特女士的万灵药？虚假宣传！寡妇的桃子白兰地？很好，但连她自己都需要源源不断的供应。传说中的金苹果酒？是的，在你年轻时曾尝过一口，那味道仍然令你记忆犹新。要是你那时眼光放得够长，为现在的自己备上一桶就好了。可是这能怪你吗？你的配偶为什么如此不负责任，不能保证家庭成员的生活质量？</p><p>他可是巴扎的领主啊。他有一千种方法让你活得跟他一样好，而不是一个人在外面花天酒地。</p><p>（他们不是专门经营向恋人出售生命的业务吗？为什么他对你如此吝啬？）</p><p>你找不到他。你已经没有力气去寻找他。无处发泄的质问在你心底几乎发酵成仇恨。终于，在你的病榻前，他主动来见你了。另一位领主在门口等他，他悠闲地靠着门框，仿佛只不过跟红酒先生一起出来郊游。而红酒先生坐在你的床边，问你有没有什么话要跟他说。但你的声带已经腐朽，无论是咒骂、恳求还是忏悔，都已经发不出声音了。</p><p>他静静地等待了一会儿，没有得到你的回应，就往门口走去。你听到另一位领主尖利的声音。「为什么要浪费那么多时间在——」红酒先生将手按在他肩上，打断了他的话，随后转身望着你。他的眼睛宛如遥远的蓝色星球，但其中的温柔和悲伤是你从未见过的。他用唇语对你说，「我爱过你。」</p><p>……随后你从梦中苏醒。你仍然拥有那颗近乎绿色的宝石。它再也不能带你进入更多梦境，但它的颜色更深了。如果你凝视得太久，会发现里面有什么东西在蜿蜒滑动。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>最后一次</strong>
</p><p>最后一个迷梦到来，呈现了你与红酒先生共度的最后一段时光。</p><p>梦到这里就要告别了。</p><p>
  <strong>做最后一个梦</strong>
</p><p>那时你承诺过，「死亡也无法令你我分离」。</p><p>
  <strong>是的，就应该是这样。</strong>
</p><p>那时你对话语的力量已经略知一二。你说出口的话重于圣山，猛烈如风暴，即便死亡也不得不为之让步。</p><p>除非你自己——</p><p>因为你的野心不能被只手掌控，你的羽翼不能被洞穴束缚。崇高的事业已经打下基石，无垠的天空渴望着你，渴望着被开拓、被解放、被拯救。你最后一次来到下方，也是你最后一次见到他。</p><p>他看起来和你离开时几乎没什么不同，但你总觉得他似乎有些疲惫。他说他读到了许多关于你的消息。你向他描绘那些你亲眼所见的奇观，蓝国的灵魂熔炉，伊露什里亚的鹰之空。当然还有阿尔比恩，你谈论阿尔比恩时意气风</p><p>发，就像罗伯斯庇尔谈论巴黎。他几乎没有打断过你的高谈阔论，耐心得连你也有点过意不去。所以你们谈得越来越深入，最后滚到了床上。你发现他还在用你以前送给他的裙撑。那是定制的礼物，很容易辨认出来。支撑物不是常见的鲸须或者鲸骨，而是十四根黎明锚虫的长刺，每根上面都刻着一句诗。「我不是从星辰得出我的结论，」你的手指抚摸过每一根刺上的字迹，从第一句到最后一句，都是许多年前你亲手刻上去的，「你的死期也就是真与美的墓门。」</p><p>后来你们再也没有见过面。当你驾驶着机车划破重重云雾，偶尔会想起多年前的那次飞行。他的斗篷在风中猎猎作响，伪造的太阳在你们下方轰鸣，扰动着地海西南方的时间。那时你从未设想过，有朝一日你会在崇高荒野做起时间的贸易。奥地利的时间带给人下午茶般的悠闲，土耳其的时间让梦境更加温暖。可是没有任何盒装贩售的时间，能与你们一起度过的那些相提并论。</p><p>……随后你从梦中苏醒。你仍然拥有那颗近乎绿色的宝石。它再也不能带你进入更多梦境，但它的颜色更深了。如果你凝视得太久，会发现里面有什么东西在蜿蜒滑动。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>最后一次</strong>
</p><p>最后一个迷梦到来，呈现了你与红酒先生共度的最后一段时光。</p><p>梦到这里就要告别了。</p><p>
  <strong>做最后一个梦</strong>
</p><p>永远年轻，永远玫瑰盈眶。</p><p>
  <strong>不，不应该……不对</strong>
</p><p>亚珀的青铜大门从不轻易打开。但你据理力争，声称他首先是你的一生挚爱，其次才是巴扎的领主。终于，为了表彰你在漫长任期内为亚珀与伦敦之邦交作出的贡献，玫瑰陛下特许你携带家属参加卸任仪式。</p><p>典礼是在远亚珀的宫殿中举行的，同样是在这儿，你曾被授予大使的职位。长廊上的象形文字和玫瑰纹路与那时没有什么不同，白色王座上的女王看起来丝毫没有老去，好像你的就任也只是昨天的事而已。一切都很顺利。宫廷乐师和诗人开始赞颂你的美德，种玫人将酒杯呈献到你手中。这里的蜜酒不如你们品鉴过的最好的那一批甜，但这里的梦境却连你见多识广的爱人也不得不盛赞其美丽。</p><p>啊！他在哪里？他不是刚刚还牵着你的手吗？</p><p>「他去了哪里？」你喝得快站不稳了，抓住一个路人就问。「谁？」路人反问道，「种玫人吗？」种玫人去了哪里？是的，你问过这个问题，当使者将问题带到伦敦，所有人都在互相悄声询问。不，这不是你现在要问的问题。</p><p>你摇摇头，阿塔尔簌簌落下，像城市坠落时的扬尘。</p><p>……于是你从梦中苏醒。你的宝石呢？你张开掌心，它正在缓缓开裂，宛如一枚蛋壳。一条小蛇破壳而出。它攀上你的手臂，沿着静脉滑行，突然咬开一个豁口钻了进去。太疼了，你的眼泪流下来，是红色的。为什么阿塔尔还没有散去？为什么你还没有醒来？</p><p>当你忍痛睁开眼睛，杯中的祝酒还未饮尽，卸任仪式已经变成一场审判。你被指控以破坏亚珀边境以及协助偷渡的罪名。是指红酒先生？还是指蛇？你发现钻进你手臂的蛇正盘踞在白色王座边，它变得如此硕大，但你的爱人仍然不见踪影。他做了什么？他的确跟你提起过亚珀的地理位置和战略意义。没错，它很重要，但它怎么可能比你更重要，值得他让你陷入这样的处境呢？</p><p>你试图为自己辩护，但你舌头分岔，口齿不清。女王判处你终身流放，守卫在你背后关上青铜大门。后来你的故事成为城市怪谈之一。有人说见过你跟穿着琉璃绿色西装的人陷入争执，有人说第二城的人庇护了你，或许是因为你与女爵的关系，或许仅仅是同情你的遭遇。有人说你迷失在了冬日密林深处，有人说你实际上去了那个更远的地方。「那个错误。」他们喃喃道。</p><p>而种玫人唱起了为你而作的歌。「当我在苦艾酒中沉醉，我的爱人去了哪里？阿塔尔染红我的眼泪，他为什么将我抛弃？」他们用这首歌来提醒你的继任者，即使在玫瑰开遍的城市里，爱仍然是一件危险的事情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>